Contemporary apparatuses are equipped to send and receive messages in a number of different formats whether they be electronic mail messages, short text messages using a format, such as the Short Message Service (SMS) or Multi Media Service (MMS), or instant messages such as chat messages.
These services require a user to press a number of keys to reply even when the reply is relatively obvious from the message content. This can be annoying to a user and is also time consuming and tedious.
A more efficient way of replying to messages is thus needed.
An apparatus that allows easy and efficient replying to messages would thus be useful in modern day society.